greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Quire
) |Row 3 title = Birth Place: |Row 3 info = Pinellas Park, Florida |Row 4 title = Residence: |Row 4 info = Nineveh, Indiana |Row 5 title = Allies: |Row 5 info = David Quire (husband) Stephen Quire (son) Jack Quire (son) Brandi Profitt (daughter) |Row 6 title = Education: |Row 6 info = Warren Central High School (class of 1982) |Row 7 title = First Appearence: |Row 7 info = Greatest freak out ever 2|Row 8 title = Likes:|Row 8 info = Taking away Jack's Camera, Making Stephen learn his lesson, Making Stephen not get his way, The family getting along, Happy Family, taking Stephen's keys away after getting his 3rd speeding ticket|Row 9 title = Dislikes:|Row 9 info = Stephen's Bad Behavior, Her Sons not getting along, Jack locking Stephen out in the Snow, Jack having the camera out, Family Drama, Stephen's Video Game addiction, Arguing with Stephen, Stephen getting Speeding Tickets, Being Stalked while in LA, Stephen throwing pans outside the house, Stephen trying to steal her scooter and getting recorded by Jack too many times}} Jennifer Sexton Quire (born September 3, 1963) is the mother of Stephen Quire and Jack Quire. She's the first appearance on "Greatest freak out ever 2". Personality She was mentioned in the 1st episode when she canceled Stephen's World of Warcraft account. She was heard in the 2nd episode when she tells Stephen to shut off the computer due to his explosive video game rage. She appeared in the 3rd episode, guiding a blindfolded Stephen to his gift and shut down Jack's camera at the end. In the 5th episode, she tells Stephen that yelling at the microwave will not make it cook any faster and doesn't respond after that. She is mentioned in the 6th episode where Stephen is ground due to him breaking the microwave. Couldn't actually know that when Jennifer's husband was shutting off the Internet because Stephen got grounded and he always freaking out. How daren't know must has been wafflepwn without at Jack. In 2010, when she went to vacation at Los Angeles, when she said "Cut it out, get out of here. Get out of here, now, go!" she always in elevator and she says "You guys better get out of here." and her son says "Yeah, but like that you did it to my ass!" and that's when they just always in the elevator, her husband was closing the elevator and her son and husband just had flip the guys and camera mans off on "WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA!". Quotes *Stephen, that is enough! Get off the computer. *Shut it off. "Greatest freak out ever 2" ---- *Yelling is not gonna make it cook any faster, just leave it alone! "Greatest freak out ever 5" ---- *Just because something doesn't work the way you want it to, you don't break it. "Greatest freak out ever 7" ---- *Welcome to my world! That's how it is! "Greatest freak out ever 17" ---- *You think you're going to California? *What are you doing? Stephen or Jack, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. "Greatest freak out ever 24" ---- *She's just got a loose tooth. "Greatest freak out ever 30" Trivia *Jennifer's first appearance is on "Greatest freak out ever 2", although it's just her voice. In the 3rd episode, Jennifer makes an actual first appearance. *In Greatest freak out ever 25-28 she loses weight. Category:Characters Category:Quire Family Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Females